High energy laser radiation is used in various manufacturing operations such as perforation of cigarette paper used in the manufacture of cigarettes. During manufacturing operations using a laser beam, the beam is generally directed along a path to a point of application, where the beam's energy can be focused and used to perform an operation on a workpiece such as producing a hole through cigarette paper. Various optics are used to direct and control the laser beam such that the desired results are achieved. Such optics can include bending mirrors, shutter assemblies, beam expanders and beam contractors, rotating, multi-faceted mirrors capable of dividing the laser beam into multiple output laser beams and scanning the output laser beams across a desired arc, collimating lenses and focusing lenses.
A laser beam having sufficient energy to perform a manufacturing operation such as perforation of cigarette paper has the potential to present a hazard to an operator if the operator comes into contact with the laser beam somewhere along its path from the laser beam source to its point of application. For example, maintenance and adjustment of the optics used to direct and control the laser beam could result in an operator coming into contact with the laser beam along its path.